Chance
|translation title = Chansu|next chapter = That's What You Would Call It}}'Chance '(チャンス, Chansu) is the two-hundredth fourth chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, published weekly on Weekly Shōnen Jump. Summary Claude returns to the Kirisaki home after several missions around the world. He asks a Bee Hive member how Chitoge is doing. He tells him that she has been doing well and has been happily humming because of her date tomorrow with Raku. Meanwhile, Paula asks Tsugumi what to do with her future plan survey. Tsugumi tells her that the survey has no meaning to them because of their job to protect and stay with Chitoge wherever she goes. Paula then asks if Tsugumi had put anything on her survey and that says it should be important to her because of her future to be Raku's second wife. Tsugumi becomes flustered and starts arguing with Paula but is interrupted by Claude's call. The next day, Chitoge and Raku are seen meeting up for their date. Tsugumi watches from the distance with a disguise and wonders why Claude still pursues to watch over Raku's antics. She states that she has always watched over the two and that it seemed that the they were happy together. Tsugumi suddenly feels a murky feeling in her heart which she brushes off to focus on spying on Raku and Chitoge. Moments later, Tsugumi sees Raku and Chitoge slowly moving away from places with fewer people around. She is persistent from following them, believing that the two will share a moment, but follows them anyway and hides in a bush. Raku and Chitoge are in relief as talk about their escape from the Bee Hive Gang and Shūei Clan and how they were surprised to see the two gangs interacting without conflict. Tsugumi then sighs from relief and understands that the two had probably escaped from crowds to avoid encountering the gangs. But before she leaves, she hears them talking about how the groups have not found out about their fake relationship for the past two years. Tsugumi leaves her hiding spot and asks the two to explain their relationship. After Raku and Chitoge explain their fake relationship, Tsugumi is in shock by the fact that she was not able to figure it out but is not angry at them because she understands their situation. She asks them if the two share any feelings at all, which the two both deny. Tsugumi sighs and tells them that she'll keep it a secret from Claude as she leaves to go home. At her apartment, Tsugumi thinks about Raku and Chitoge not being a real couple and realizes that it would be no problem if Raku were to like someone else. This leads to Tsugumi getting flustered and accidentally slipping out the fake relationship to Paula. Paula understands the reason behind Raku and Chitoge acting as lovers and tells Tsugumi she is now free to claim Raku without feeling guilty about it. Tsugumi denies wanting to do such an act, but Paula tells her that she shouldn't be lying to herself any longer and hands her an outfit for Tsugumi to wear the next day much to her dismay. Chapter Notes Character Revelations * The Bee Hive Gang and Shūei Clan seem to be getting along and that conflicts between them have decreased since Raku and Chitoge started dating. Both groups still do not know the truth behind Raku and Chitoge's fake relationship. * Tsugumi is able to find out the secret fake relationship between Chitoge and Raku. Paula is able to find out herself after Tsugumi accidentally murmurs about the two's fake relationship to herself.